Dipper clones
|species = Human clone |image = S1e7 clones lined up.png |first = Double Dipper |enviroment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |abilities = Same as original copy; Teamwork }} :See also: Tyrone and Paper Jam Dipper Clones are copies of a person, made from Stan's Copy Machine in the episode "Double Dipper". A clone's only known weakness is contact with liquid of any type. History Clones make their first and currently only appearance in "Double Dipper". When Grunkle Stan sends Dipper and Mabel to make copies of a flyer for his party, the twins go up to use the copier in his office. They soon discover its abnormal properties when an accidental copy of Dipper's arm comes to life. They melt the arm with soda. Later, when Dipper wants to go into the party and dance with Wendy, but cannot because he must work the ticket stand, he decides to use the copy machine to clone himself. After this first clone comes to life, Dipper comments that he has a very large head, agrees to name his copy Tyrone and not to turn on each other, and formulates the plan to have Tyrone sell tickets while Dipper makes his move on Wendy. However, there plan is soon interrupted by Robbie, and the two get the idea to make more clones to lure Robbie away by stealing his bike. Thus, clones 3, 4 and, accidentally, Paper Jam Dipper are made, and the former two carry out the next step of the plan. Then, feeling stressed with the concept of just asking Wendy to dance, Dipper and Tyrone decide to make more clones to help them re-evaluate their plan. Having done so, the clones move out, doing various things around the party like switching the music, changing the lighting and distracting Stan and Soos. When Dipper runs into Wendy in the halls, the two talk like normal people, angering the clones so much that they shut Dipper in a closet. After Dipper breaks out, the original and his copies start fighting over who gets to dance with Wendy. At one point, Dipper, disguised as clone #7, tries to escape, but is caught. Ultimately, clones #5 through #10 and Paper Jam Dipper are disintegrated by fire sprinklers, and all of them lose their chance with their crush. Dipper and Tyronehang out on the roof, and Tyrone is unintentionally melted when he drinks soda. The whereabouts of clones #3 and #4 are unknown. List of Clones Arm The arm was an accidental, incomplete clone of Dipper. It was seen briefly in the opening, possibly going to attack Dipper and Mabel, before it was disintegrated with soda. Tyrone For the full article, see the link at the top of the page. Tyrone was the first complete Dipper clone. He helped Dipper formulate new plans, make other clones, and acts as the copies' leader when their original counterpart went against their complex plan. He was the only clone who realized it was better of Dipper to talk to Wendy like a normal person and melted after drinking soda. Clone #3 He was created to steal Robbie's bike and did with #4, but refused to do so with Paper Jam Dipper. Unlike most of the other clones, he never melted, nor did he come back after stealing the bicycle. Paper Jam Dipper For the full article, see the link at the top of the page. Paper Jam Dipper was a failed attempt at a fourth Dipper clone, extremely deformed due to coming from a paper jam. He was treated like a baby, most sympathetically by Tyrone, brawled with the other clones and was melted by fire sprinklers like most of the others, saying it was "better for him" this way. The cyrptogram mentioned him. Clone #4 He was made to assist clone #3 take Robbie's bike and never returned after carrying out his task. Clone #5 He was made with clones #6 through #10 in order to help Tyrone and Dipper form a plan B. He pulled down the shades in the party room, was the first to note that Dipper should not dance with Wendy because he did not follow through with the plan, dragged him to the closet, stopped his original from getting help, fought with his counterparts and melted with most of the other clones. Clone #6 Created for the same purpose as most of the clones, he helped form a plan B, let Dipper and Tyrone know that everything was in place, dragged Dipper to the closet, told #5 not to shove others, participated in the clone fight and melted with most of the others. Clone #7 He was made for the standard purpose of Dipper clones, re-evaluated the plan, added a pink tint to the spotlight in the party room, turned on Dipper and dragged him to a closet with clones #6 and #7. When the classic tried to leave during the clone fight, he dressed up as #7, but was exposed. #7 was disintegrated by the fire sprinklers like most of the other clones. Clone #8 He was created with the majority of the other clones, helped come up with a plan B to dance with Wendy, lured Stan away from the party with money, goes against Dipper, fights with the other copies and is melted by fire sprinklers Durning the fight he was seen aginst a wall possibly hurt. Clone #9 Throughout his short lifespan, he was created, revised the plan to dance with Wendy, backstabbed Dipper, fought and was melted with the other clones. He was the one to announce the clone fight. Clone #10 He was made for the standard reason and did what the other clones did: re-evaluated the plan, turned on Dipper, fought with the other clones and was melted with fire sprinklers. He distracted Soos with a laser pointer for fifteen minutes straight and put the "Wendy Mix" CD in the player. He suggested that he should get to dance with Wendy, due to the nonensical reason of being around her the least. Personality Each clone created is shown to have the same personality, knowledge and skills as the original. They seem to focus on a single task and may even turn on the original and even each other for deviations from said task; however, this may only apply to Dipper clones, due to their classic counterpart's personality. Clones that come out of paper jams have extreme mental handicaps, even to the point of not being able to speak intelligibly. Appearance If the clone comes out perfectly they will resemble the original almost exactly, albeit with small changes. For example, the Dipper clones didn't have a pine tree on their hats (Dipper drew a number on each of them with a marker in the place where the pine tree would've been). They also lack the bow tie Dipper wore every time he cloned himself. The clones have paler colors than their original (due to being made of paper). In the event of a paper jam, the clone still comes to life, but is severely misshapen. Sightings Season 1 Trivia *In the promo, when a clone popped up from paper, the animators appear to use screen tone, which is often used in manga. *Number 5 seems to be slightly more quick thinking, for he was the one thought that Dipper shouldn't be the one to dance with Wendy if he didn't follow the plan. Also, he was the one who grabbed Dipper just before he was about to call out. Gallery Quotes Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased